Hacer el amor
by CielHibird29
Summary: Había sido un pensamiento fugaz, un brillo especial y único en esos ojos grisáceos que le recordaban a un cielo invernal; frío y necesario, esos días que el frío penetra tanto en tu cuerpo que duele hasta los huesos y adormece el corazón. Justo como Kyoya. D18.


**A ver... algo pequeñito que escribí en mi clase de Personalidad ._. la Universidad me saca de mis casillas y me pierdo en mi mundo, llegando a escribir demasiado en semana y media que llevo. En fin... es un Dino/Hibari, hace mucho no escribía de ellos y como he estado teniendo una dosis casi diaria de mi OTP 5927, me dije a mi misma "Hey, no es la unica pareja en KHR! que necesita amor." y he aquí esta viñeta.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecen a Amano sama~**

**Advertencias... no sé en que categoría ponerlo xD no es M pero... bueno.**

* * *

**Hacer el amor.**

Había sido un pensamiento fugaz, un brillo especial y único en esos ojos grisáceos que le recordaban a un cielo invernal; frío y necesario, esos días que el frío penetra tanto en tu cuerpo que duele hasta los huesos y adormece el corazón. Justo como Kyoya.

Ese pensamiento había desatado un deseo, una necesidad, un placer y un pecado. Y era algo increíble que luego de no verse casi en seis meses, tener la ultima imagen del otro carente de ropas en su mente, mas permanente que el tatuaje en su propio cuerpo. La piel blanca, casi perfecta, con una que otra cicatriz, suave en partes exploradas exclusivamente por él. Recordar aquellos besos húmedos solo con ese contacto visual que duró menos de tres cuartos de minuto, había sido suficiente para que todas esas memorias regresaran, llegaran y los bañaran como el sudor en esas noches pasionales en el hotel. O en casa de Hibari. O en el despacho.

Dino saludó a Tsuna luego de romper el hechizo, le hizo unas observaciones, lo felicitó por su futuro puesto oficial y puso a la familia Cavallone a sus ordenes, y antes de alejarse a conversar con su ex-tutor, miró de reojo a Kyoya y su cabello negro, un poco mas corto que antes, bañado por la luz lunar de octubre, justo debajo del ventanal... hasta parecía que estaba en un cursi cuento de hadas por la misteriosa belleza de su discípulo.

Reborn le comentó que Hibari Kyoya solo había sido invitado una vez, y por Tsuna, al cual rechazó con unos cuantos tonfazos. Y de hecho, el día del viaje no se presentó en el aeropuerto. Fue un llamado de seguridad el que los advirtió que "un mocoso asesino estaba dejando inconscientes a todos los guardias de la mansión" y hubiera sido todo un pelotón de no ser que el décimo Vongola lo identificó como uno de sus guardianes.

Dino sonrió. Sentía la mirada de su discípulo en su espalda y la sonrisa de un adulto Reborn lo confirmaba.

Hibari veía al potro con asco, molestia. Se había humillado a si mismo al seguir a esta manada de herbívoros, a aceptar la invitacion de Tsunayoshi solo para buscarle, para ver ese cuerpo, el tatuaje sobresaliendo del cuello del traje azul marino, ver esos jodidos ojos como la miel; igual de dorados, igual de dulces. Joder, no había podido frenar su impulso de ver el sol en ese cabello un poco mas largo, y aunque fuera casi la media noche cuando el mafioso se decidió a devolverle la mirada, el sol lo quemó.

Y la luna estaba dividida bajo las pestañas de Hibari y pareció un acuerdo que firmaron con miradas que ambos se dirigieron a la terraza.

La charla la comenzó y terminó Dino en menos de una hora. Cosas inútiles de las que ninguno de los dos quería hablar realmente... más no podían decir, más no podían hacer debido al lugar, la situación y el orgullo. Pero eso era suficiente para alimentar el deseo, la tensión... eso y un ligero roce de hombros, la sonrisa hechizante y estúpida de Cavallone y el siempre inexpresivo rostro de Kyoya, que con los ojos gritaba "Bésame, vamos ¿qué mierda esperas?"

No prestaron atención a la ceremonia de sucesión del Décimo Tsunayoshi Sawada, tampoco buscaron mirarse, ni siquiera sentarse juntos o medianamente cerca. Fueron pacientes, fueron individuos completamente independientes hasta que dieron diez para las dos y ya no era obligación quedarse mas tiempo en el lugar.

Poco les importó que se fueran al mismo tiempo y levantaran sospechas varias, lo que ya querían era comenzar con ese juego de dominación, ver quien era mas carnívoro, mas caníbal que el otro.

Ese juego divertido y excitante, más que luchar y pelear a morir, ese que le decían sexo, pero en su cabeza era hacer el amor.

* * *

**Oh si bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Creo que he desperdiciado el título... creo que de él pude haber sacado mejores ideas pero pues... no sé. Gracias de antemano por leer. **


End file.
